


A Savior was Born

by EzmEmily



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Giving Birth, Mommy Reader, Negan is a proud father, Negans spawn, daddy Neagn, mini Negan, some language, you and Negan are having a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: You are in the middle of giving birth to the newest Savior





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Come’on baby, few more big pushes and our baby will be here”

My husband Negan encouraged griping my arm for support as I tried with all my might to get this nine-pound mini Savior out of my body

“I’m gonna kill you Negan, I’m gonna strangle you. And then I’m gonna cut your fucking dick off”

I screamed at him as my iron grip on his arm intensified, my nails were almost cutting into the leather of his jacket

I was in my 15th hour of labour, and I just wished this fucking kid would get the hell out of my body. The pain was unreal, the worst kind of pain imaginable. And it was not like I could go to the hospital with highly trained doctors and nurses to help bring my baby into the world. But now in the mist of the apocalypse, giving birth to a child in a clean, stable environment was not going to happen

“Your almost there Y/N. I can see the baby’s head. It’s crowning”

Doctor Carlton said as he was seated between my spread legs waiting to catch the baby

“Sir, would you like to see” he asked Negan

“You fucking bet I do. The miracle of fucking life”

Negan said with enormous enthusiasm, rushing to the end of the bed alongside the Doctor. I had now turned my assault on the bed beneath me. I was clawing and ripping up the blood, sweat and wet from my water breaking covered mattress.

 It was hard to believe a man like Negan was overjoyed at the fact the was about to become a daddy. I thought he didn’t like kids at all, so you would understand why I was so terrified to tell him I had gotten pregnant. I half expected him to demand that I somehow find a way to get rid of it

Instead when I told him I was expecting he was, much my shock and amazement. Was over the moon. He jumped up on the sofa, shouting and punching the air in victory. He then ran out the room still yelling and screaming in joy that he was going to be a daddy. Leaving me in his private room in complete shell shock

Later after telling the whole of the Sanctuary that I was expecting a little Negan he came back to the apartment to make a list of things we needed to find for the baby that was on the way. He told me before the world went to shit, years before it went to shit. He and his wife Lucille were trying for kids, but when she was diagnosed with cancer they had to stop. He also told me that he liked kids, he really liked kids. He was a high school gym coach and spent a lot of time teaching and training them to the best of their ability, and they all thought he was a pretty cool teacher. I remember he told me that he even had a sort of after school thing when he gave kids ping-pong lessons in his garage. I was beyond relived that he was happy about becoming a daddy and pretty fucking happy with myself that I was giving him something that he really wanted. A family     

And now nine months later here I was. Screaming at the top of lungs in agony

“Holy shit Y/N it’s head is huge, how the fuck are you doing this?”

“Fuck you. You are not helping you prick” I hissed at Negan

I was happy he was excited that our baby was almost here but pissed at him for not giving me something to hit

“You motherfucker, you did this, you did this to me. AHHHHHHRRHRHRGH”

One final gut wrenching scream that was enough to wake the hounds of hell. I felt something give, the pain stopped and I heard the shrill, loud cry of my baby

“Congratulations Y/N it’s a ….”

It was then I blacked out  

 

 =========================================

 

When I opened my eyes my sight was a bit blurred but I could tell it was still light outside

“Uhrgg” I groaned as I tried to sit up, which was a bit difficult due to the throbbing pain in my never regions

“Whoa, whoa. Slow down Y/N” said the familiar voice of Doctor Carlton

“Here let me help you”

He came over from where he was sitting and helped me to sit more upright in bed. My vision has now cleared considerably and I now noticed I was no longer in the room Negan had set up for me to give birth to our baby. I was in Negan’s private room in his large bed, wearing one of his tank tops miles too big for me

Wait a moment. Baby!

“Carlton where is my baby. Oh God did something happen to my baby”

Doctor Carlton smiled kindly at me taking hold of my hand, brushing the top of my knuckles

“You have nothing to worry about, you gave birth to a perfectly healthy baby”

I let out a sigh of relief

“After you passed out, that I cannot blame you for. But I must say for someone who managed to bring a baby into the world with no pain relief, you did amazingly well”

“Thank you” I smiled

“Anyway when you passed out, Due to the shock and pain. I cleaned you up, you only needed a few stiches that need to be checked regular. I put you on a drip for a bit and gave you some pain meds. I am happy to say you are going to make a speedy and full recovery. But I must stress you do need a few days or weeks bed rest”

“Yes, yes. Thank you for what you have done for me. But where is my baby”

Carlton let out a small laugh before speaking

“Well once he was sure you were ok and after he moved you here. Negan has become quite infatuated with his new little princess”

“Little princess. I have a daughter” I said delighted

“Indeed you do. And quite the little peach if I do say so myself. Negan has not put her down since I passed her over to him after I cleaned her up. He has been walking around the Sanctuary, showing her off”

I giggled at the thought of Negan. The man nearly every person in this place was afraid of, running around with a tiny baby in his huge arms like a child at Christmas does when he has gotten the must have toy showing it proudly off

I was pulled out of my imagine when I suddenly heard the door to the main living area of Negan’s private apartment open, along with the thump of his heavy boots

“Hey Doc. Is she awake yet?” Negan said in his deep, rich voice

“She is and she is eager to see her new daughter” Doctor Carlton called back to him

With the heavier thumping of boots the bedroom door opened and there stood the father of my child looking as proud as ever. And curled up in his leather bound arms in a tiny pink ball with an even tinier pink hand poking out of the blanket griping firmly into the leather of Negan’s jacket was my daughter 

“Hey doll” he smiled at me moving to sit on my side of the bed “Look pumpkin” he cooed to the pink bundle in his arms

“That’s your mommy. Ain’t she fucking beautiful, like I told you. Just like you”

I thanked my stars that she was far too young, only a few hours to understand her daddy’s curse words. I would have to remind him in future not to curse in front of the baby. Oh what a job that will be

“How do you feel dear wife” he smirked at me

“Sore, tired” I laughed “Now give me my baby you big jerk”

“Ok, ok. Alright princess time to meet your mommy”

Negan leaned over and passed the delicate bundle into my waiting arms. I moved back the blanket wrapped around her head a bit. It was one of the many ones Negan had found on a run. It was my favrioute one, pink with a little bunny in the corner

When I saw her little face, I felt like I was going to cry out of sheer happiness. She looked so pure, so sweet and innocent. A new perfect human being. And in this new world when the dead roam the earth where there was nothing left but decay. I saw this little person wrapped in my arms as a sort of miracle

I opened the blanket a little more so I could see more of her. She was dressed in a Hello Kitty onesie with baby blue booties

“I didn’t want her to get cold” Negan said as he watched me take in my daughter

“She looks adorable. Daddy picked a cute outfit for you didn’t he sweetheart” I whispered to my baby

I gently traced my finger across her cubby, rosy cheek. Her face was a bit cubby at the moment to tell who she looked like more. But then she opened her eyes and blinked up at me with a curious gaze. They were like an exact copy of my own

“Hello there, I’m your mommy” I said kissing the dark patch of fuzz on her head

“You are going to be so beautiful when you get older. With my eyes and daddy’s dark hair. What boy could resist you”

“No boyfriends. Not fucking ever, if anyone so much as looks at my precious jewel they will meet with Lucille”

“Try all you want. I know this little one is going to be just as smart as you or I. She will find a way to let the boys court her”

“I am going to be the only man in her life she will ever need. Ain’t that right pumpkin” Negan said reaching over to tickle her cheek. Getting the cutest little giggle out of her

“Negan, not that I don’t think pumpkin, princess and the no doubt array of sweet nicknames you have for her already are cute. But she needs a name”

Me and Negan did not decide on a name, we decided we would wait till the baby was born and we knew the gender. I did think of a couple of unisex names but in the end thought it best I wait till the baby was born. Now I hold her in my arms, staring down into her eyes, thinking back to what a blessing she really was to me. I had the perfect name for her

“I thought I’d let you name her. You did all the hard work after all”

I looked down at my daughter once again and then looked up at Negan smiling

“Hope”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Ever since Negan found that baby harness when out on the run he was walking around with Hope strapped to him like she was medal of pride. He walked around the Sanctuary with little Hope sleeping peacefully strapped to his chest or on his back.  

She was a rock solid little sleeper, never even so much opened an eyelid when Negan walked around barking orders at his crew. It was like she was joined to him. Where ever he went she went with him

The only time I ever really had time alone to myself with just me and my daughter was when Negan had to do business that involved Lucille, going on runs, when I had to feed her or when we were putting her to bed.

I say we, the only way Hope would go to sleep was if me or Negan had her rested on our chests, and most of the time it was Negan. Witch was wonderful, it had been six months since Hope was born and Negan had taken the role of father and played it to perfection. He utterly doted on the girl. You could say in this post apocalyptic world, Hope was the closest thing now you could get to being royalty. 

She was even dubbed *Savior Princess* by Simon  

But since he found that damn harness. He practically had her all the time. He was a damn baby hog. You would think it would make him less scary to people, but no, people still dropped to their knees whenever they saw him coming and they still stood to attention when he spoke to them even when bouncing a baby girl in his arms

\------------

I was sat reading a book in Negan's room waiting for him to be done for the for the day, I was thinking of how best to approach him about not taking our daughter everywhere he went, so that I could spend some time with her 

The door clicked open and Negan walked in with Hope strapped yet again to his chest in her harness 

"Hey doll" he said as he put down Lucille and began to unbuckle the back of the harness 

"Hey handsome, how was your day and hows she been" 

"You know same old shit, and she has been a little angel as always, haven't you pumpkin" He said bouncing her as he lifted her out of the harness "She started getting cranky walking up here though"

"Not surprised, it's way past her dinner time"

"Sorry Doll, I guess we kind of lost track of time"

"Look's like that keeping her on a routine has gone out the window. It would be easier if you let her stay with me"

"What the shit is that suppose to mean"

"You know damn well. Every time when I wake up in the morning, the first thing I see is you walking out the door with Hope. I hardly spend time with my own daughter"

Negan walked over and sat on the leather couch, placing the hungry baby in my arms. I slid the strap of my tank top off along with my bra so I could feed her

"There we go" I spoke softly as she latched on "Good girl"

I turned to Negan who was looking away at the wall as I breast fed Hope

"It's ok to look. I don't mind"

Negan's gaze turned back to me "Do you really think I have her too much"

"To be honest yes. You do. I know you love being a father, it's like a light goes up in your eyes when you see her. But let me be a mother"

"Doll when you gave birth to her, it damned near killed you. I don't know how the fuck you managed to do that shit. The Doc told me how a little screwed up down there you were and needed the rest. I was just trying to lessen the burden on you. And really I think I would get fucking nuts if I did not have Hope in my sight all the time. I would be a paranoid wreck if I did not know where she was for the day"

"Hon, I realise what you are saying about me, but Carlson gave me the all clear. He did say I needed rest and time to heal. But that was six months ago. I'm fine now. And need I remind you that I did not make this girl on my own. We did. Parenthood is a team effort. It is going to take you and me to raise this child in this world. I know how you feel when you talk about being scared shitless for Hope's safety and well being. That is why you need to stop keeping her with you at all times and start doing this thing together. And after all what is going to happen to her with you as her daddy"

"Not a fucking thing" Negan smiled giving me a quick kiss

"What have I told you about cursing around the baby" I laughed


End file.
